Naruto: Persona Experiment
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Mysterious murders start appearing in Konoha and Naruto gains a power to solve the mysterious of the present as well as the past. Will he succeed? FemSasuke. Possible harem. Experimental fic.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Persona Experiment

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, Flashback indication, Timeskips_

**Jutsu or Skill**

"**Bijuu/Summon/other speaking"**

'_**Bijuu/summon thinking'**_

A/N: I'm doing this experiment just to see what you, the readers, prefer this or my older story. I may just replace it entirely as I cannot really think of any way to progress it properly. Well, enjoy and let me know what you think.

**BREAK**

It was a very foggy evening when a limousine came driving up. The interior had a blue motif and had various liquors and glasses. Three individuals were sitting in the vehicle. One didn't know what he was in, as his home didn't have vehicles such as this. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked towards the other two occupants. One of the occupants being a man with white hair having none on the top of his head, and a very long nose, and the other was a beautiful woman with blonde hair and gold eyes.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young visitor." Said the man. Getting the young blonde boy's attention.

"Oh my! You seem to have a most unusual destiny." The man exclaimed with glee.

"I don't believe in fate and destiny 'ttebayo!" the boy said getting some response.

"That kind of attitude may get you far dear visitor." The man chuckled to himself.

"My name is Igor and I'm delighted to make your acquaintance." The man now known as Igor said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage 'ttebayo!" The boy said with passion. Another chuckle from the man escaped. It was then that the woman made herself known

"I too, shall accompany you on your travels. I am Margaret " She said simply looking at him with her golden eyes.

Igor continued to speak.

"This is a place that exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. Generally only those bound by a contract can enter here. Perhaps such a fate awaits you in the future?" he said as cards magically appeared and one flipped. The card that appeared showed the Tower in the upright position. A second flipped revealing the moon in the upright position. Igor waved a hand over the cards and they disappeared.

"I wish you luck, until we meet again." Margaret said as the dream began to fade.

**OPENING 1**

**We are living our lives.**

**Abound with so much information.**

**Come on, let go of the remote don't you know your letting all the junk flood in?**

**I try to stop the flow, double click on the going, but it's no use, Hey, I'm being consumed.**

**Loading, loading, loading, quickly reaching maximum capacity.**

**Warning, warning warning, gonna shot circuit my identity.**

**Ahh.**

**Get up on your feet tear down the walls. **

**Catch a glimpse of the hollow world.**

**Snooping 'round town will get you nowhere.**

**You're locked up in your mind.**

**We're all trapped in a maze of relationships. **

**Life goes on with or without you.**

**I swim in the sea of the unconscious.**

**I search for your heart, pursuing my true self.**

**BREAK**

**Chapter 1: You're myself I'm yourself**

Konohagakure no Sato, one of the great ninja nations stands proud because of the philosophy of the 'will of fire'. Right now, is facing a great crisis. Another one of Naruto's master pranks. Oddly enough some of the ANBU thought he could be a great shinobi with pranks alone, but he couldn't pass finals because of a single jutsu.

Naruto was running from one of his pranks. It had something to do with a civilian storeowner, lots of honey and chicken feathers or something. He started dodging ANBU and ducked behind a corner into an ally where a strange man with white hair was.

"Oh, hello there kid." The man said startling Naruto. The only ones who were able to do that were his uncle and Iruka. In fact, there were only three or four people in Konoha that could catch Naruto on any day of the week.

"Who're you mister?" Naruto asked the man who got up.

"Just someone slacking off from work. Don't tell my boss if you see him." He said nervously enough. Naruto just looked at him with an anime sweatdrop falling down his head.

"So, kid why are you here?" The man asked. Naruto explained his prank and why he was hiding. The man just laughed.

"That was good kid, but if you need some real work just go ahead and ask my boss."

"Nah, I'm going to be the Hokage one day 'ttebayo." Naruto replied to the man's offer animatedly. The man just reached out his hand and said.

"Well, best of luck to you." The man said as Naruto shook his head. The man left saying he needed to get back to work. As soon as he left Naruto started to feel dizzy.

'_What the? I've never felt dizzy before.'_ He started stumbling out, and right into a girl he knew very well.

"Itai, you should watch where you're going Naruto-kun." The girl said. She had short hair that wasn't boyish, a pink kimono, fair pale skin, and black onyx eyes that had the pupils blending with the iris.

"Oh, hey Yukiko-chan, working at the inn today?" Naruto said to the girl. She simply nodded, but she seemed a little tired.

"Gotcha! I swear you are just like her." A man with grey hair said grabbing Naruto by the scruff of his jacket.

"I even had to grab her like this." The man said as various shinobi caught up with Naruto.

"I'll see later Naruto-kun." Yukiko said as she left the scene giggling at the blonde's situation. One of the shinobi present was Naruto's teacher, Iruka.

"Thank you for catching him Dojima-san." Iruka said taking Naruto towards the ninja academy. Before they got anywhere Dojima called out to them.

"I'm going to be late tonight so look after Nanako for me 'kay."

"Sir, Yes sir." Naruto called out with a salute before getting dragged to ninja academy.

**BREAK**

The Konoha Academy for the Shinobi Arts wasn't that different from any other school. Unless you count the fact that everyone in it are training and studying to be ninja for their village. It was another day for Naruto. Teachers giving him impossible questions to humiliate him, which led him to skipping class with his usual running buddies which consisted of Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji. It eventually ended and the class prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke, disappeared once more to the dismay of all his fangirls. Everyone was getting ready for something, even Haruno Sakura and her rival Yamanaka Ino. Sakura and Ino always fought over Sasuke, but they couldn't find him anywhere at the time.

Sasuke, however, was getting ready for something else.

_'Good thing I always hide this. I really wish I could tell him, but this is the best I can do.'_ Sasuke thought as 'he' began stripping to reveal that he wasn't a 'he' at all. She undid the bindings revealing some fairly well developed breasts and quickly got her hair more feminine. She put on the pink kimono, after which stuffed the symboled clothing in a bag.

_'Gomenasai, Naruto-kun'_ She thought as she rushed quickly, yet carefully to meet up with Naruto.

**BREAK**

Naruto was walking along and saw a strange sight. His crush, Haruno Sakura, was rolling around in a trash can trying to get out. How did he know it was Sakura? He helped her out and saw the pink hair, high forehead, and, in his opinion, dazzling jade green eyes.

"Um, Hi Sakura-chan" He said nervously hoping she wouldn't hit him for helping.

"Thanks for the help Naruto." She replied as she took off quickly on a bicycle that she was riding. He continued on to the main gate. A little confused as to why she just took off.

**BREAK**

Kiba was gawking at the beautiful being waiting at the gates of the academy. Many young men were looking at the raven haired beauty. There was even someone from a civilian school who came up to her. He was exceptionally creepy looking.

"You're Yukiko-san, Do you want to hang out?" He asked in a tone that was stalker creepy.

"Um, no I..."

"Yo, Yuki-chan!" Naruto called out. Sasuke Yukiko Uchiha quickly did something that her 'Uchiha pride' wouldn't allow. She quickly ran up and hid herself behind him. The stranger quickly ran off after yelling "Fine". People were looking at the spectacle.

"Who was that guy?" She asked Naruto. Who didn't know either. Sakura managed to walk by and saw what happened.

_'What! How does she know that baka!'_ Sakura thought as she raced by. Unfortunately she didn't recognize the obstacle in front of her causing to her crash.

"ITAI! Critical hit below the belt." Sakura said pained. That definitely taught her to look where she was going.

**BREAK**

Naruto and Sasuke, still referring to herself as Yukiko, walked home and talked about different things. They eventually passed a few places that was talking about recent events. The main news report was that Konoha council member, Taro Nametame, had an affair with television anouncer Mayumi Yamano, and that his wife Mizusu Hiiragi, a well known enka singer, was pressing charges. They eventually ran into a girl with brown hair tied in buns, a pink chinese shirt, and form fitting pants.

"Yo, Naruto, what's up?" She asked getting close to Naruto.

"Nothing much, TenTen. I'm guessing you're back from a mission." Naruto replied. TenTen took to looking over Sasuke, who suddenly felt _very_ self conscious, head to toe.

"So, this is the famous Yukiko-chan? You're right on the fact that she's pretty cute." TenTen said looking over.

"I was just walking with Naruto-kun a bit be-" A ringing was heard interrupting her sentence as Sasuke answered her cell phone.

"Moshi moshi, Yukiko here. Hai. I'll be there soon." she hung up and looked to her companions.

"Sumimasen. A large party just came in and I'm needed home. I wish I could chat more, but if I'm going to take over the 'pride of Konoha' I have to work hard." Sasuke said as she left with a smile. However, Naruto and TenTen followed her.

"I can't leave a young woman such as yourself unescorted Yuki-chan." Naruto said with a foxy smile.

"I'm just keeping an eye on the fox." TenTen said as the had easily caught up.

**BREAK**

The three companions were talking animately about various topics as they continued to walk.

"So, you're family runs the famous Amagi Inn? That's pretty cool Yukiko-san." TenTen said causing Sasuke to blush.

"Thanks, even within a ninja village, the Amagi Inn is one of the best selling points of the whole village." She said with pride in her voice.

"I personally like the Hokage Monument. All of the strongest shinobi on are on that mountain and I'm getting my face on their if it's the last thing I do." Naruto said. They eventually came across a group that was talking.

"Are you sure _he_ didn't do it?" Asked one of the women that was talking.

"_He_ has a solid alibi apparently, but who would imagine _that _hanging from an antenna?" The other said. Sasuke and TenTen were confused, but Naruto had an idea on who they were talking about.

"It's hard to think about a corpse showing up now." The three paled at the words. A cop showed and started puking in the nearby.

"Adachi, how long are you going to keep acting like a rookie?" A familiar voice was made known. It was at that moment that Ryotaro Dojima appeared. He spotted Naruto and the two girls walking.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" He asked the whiskered blonde.

"I was just walking with mu friends Dojima-ojisan." Naruto replied. Dojima bowed to the two girls and said

"Thanks for keeping my nephew out of trouble. I swear it's like keeping track of my sister all over again. Just go home and keep Nanako safe." Naruto nodded and departed.

**BREAK**

Naruto entered his uncle's residence. He could have asked for an apartment, but Ryotaro wasn't going to have it.

"Welcome home oniichan." Said a young girl with brown hair tied in two childish pigtails. Her brown eyes that mixed iris with pupil warmed up easily.

"It's good to be back Nana-chan." Naruto said ruffling his cousin's hair. He quickly checked to see what was in the fridge to make while Nanako watched TV.

_'Hm, we need to go food shopping soon. I think I can make something easy. An omelette might be the only thing unless we go get bentous from the store.'_ Naruto thought to himself while he prepared dinner. The news report was on the death of Mayumi Yamano who was apparently found hanging from an antenna by a student. Naruto was usually very active, but he felt so tired all day today. Oddly enough it started after met that weird guy.

"You don't look so good oniichan."

"I'm just tired for some reason today Nana-chan. I'll just sleep in a bit." Naruto said as he went upstairs to his room and fell asleep.

**BREAK**

Naruto opened his eyes to see a shadowed figure in deep fog.

"**Is it truth you seek?**" The mysterious figure asked.

"Who are you?" Naruto called into the fog.

"**If it is truth you seek, then find me, but the fog will only deepen as you seek 'truth'.**" The figure replied and Naruto suddenly blacked out.

**BREAK**

The next day Naruto was at the academy, on time for once. Even though he was quiet all day, he could only think about the strange dream. School had already let out and he was still contemplating it. He didn't even notice Sakura coming up to him.

"Hey, baka." She called out getting Naruto out of his trance. He looked over to her and smiled. Strange how he easily stopped hi thoughts just for her.

"I need you to come with me." Sakura said grabbing the boy and dragging him off. Little did she realize the slightly older girl following her.

**BREAK**

Sakura brought Naruto to a food court area of a superstore called Junes.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for-."

"So, you're Sakura." A voice called out and TenTen showed up. TenTen did not look all that happy to see Sakura, but she didn't mention it.

"Yes, do you need something?" She asked TenTen.

"Are you following me or something TenTen?" Naruto asked the bun-haired girl. She nodded before speaking.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if you were up for some sparring, but then I figured why not follow the fun, or is something else going on here?" She leered at Sakura whom flinched a bit.

"I was just thanking Naruto for helping me out of something yesterday." She answered.

"Well, why don't you treat me too, since you're offering and all." Sakura flinched a bit with this as she had a limited amount of funds at the time. She sighed and gave in and grabbed a few minor snacks and drinks.

"Well, I also wanted to ask about that girl at the gate." Sakura said as some of the snacking started.

"Oh, Yukiko-chan? She's my best friend. We've been friends since we were kids."

"Oh, that's why she seemed so comfortable around you." TenTen said replied to Naruto's statement. Sakura spotted an older girl that was nearby.

"I'll be right back." She said as she approached the other girl. She had platinum colored hair, similar to that of Ino's.

"Hey Saki-san, what's up?"

"Hi Sakura-chan." The girl, Saki, replied to the greeting.

"Oh, are those your friends?" She asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just treating them as a thank you for getting me out of a trashcan." Sakura said as she chuckled nervously.

"We still on for that spa day?" Sakura asked quickly changing the subject before she started thinking about the painful crotch shot.

"I guess so. I could use a day off." Saki said before taking off mumbling something about leaving school early.

"So who's that?" TenTen asked breaking the ice once more.

"She's Saki Konishi. Her family runs a liquor store while I'm stuck here with my dad managing Junes." Sakura said simply.

"Ooh, the daughters of a family run liquor store and the superstore brought together in forbidden love." TenTen said teasingly making Naruto blush at the possible perverted scene playing in his mind.

"I'm not a lesbian and Sasuke-kun's the only one for me." Sakura replied hotly at the remark.

"Oh, really? Then you might just need to check this rumor out."

"What rumor?" Naruto replied to TenTen's statement. Sakura was also curious as she didn't keep in the rumor mill as often as Ino did.

"Well, there's a rumor going around that if you stare into a TV that's turned off on a rainy night at midnight, then the midnight channel will show your soulmate." It was an odd rumor to hear, but in the end the three decided to try it out. It was only a lucky coincidence that it was raining that night.

**BREAK**

Naruto sat in his room waiting for midnight. Dinner was already eaten and he had managed to, thanks to Sakura, get a decent deal, or at least normal, deal on food items for a few nights. The clock on the wall was ticking as Naruto just looked. Nothing appeared so far and Naruto was thinking about bed, but just as the clock reached midnight something appeared. It was a girl that looked vaguely familiar that appeared on the scree. Suddenly, his head started to hurt.

**"Thou art I"**

"**I art thou"**

**"Thou art the one, who opens the door."**

Said a strange voice from within his head. Curious to see what would happen he put his hand on the screen, but only for it to sink in as if something or someone was pulling him in. Whatever had him in a grip finally gave way causing Naruto to hit the back of his head on the table.

"Are you okay?" Nanako asked.

"Did I wake you up?" Naruto asked stopping any thought on the weirdness for now.

"I heard a loud noise."

"Sorry to wake you up. I was just doing some planning on the next big prank 'ttebayo." Naruto said making his younger cousin giggle as she said good night and went back to bed.

**BREAK**

Naruto was at Junes food court again. He wanted someone, anyone to talk about the weird voice and such last night. The ninja academy was out and graduation wasn't that far off. He already had the supplies for one last prank, unless he failed again, but waited till the day before graduation. TenTen oddly enough didn't have a mission today and Sakura was on break from helping out.

"So, did you try it out?" TenTen asked the two and immediately got a response from Sakura.

"What about you? I'm not sure about the baka here, but I'm not sure that you did it."

"Well, I did and I saw a girl, but does that mean I'm a lesbian?" TenTen said a little worried about her sexuality.

"I saw a girl too. She had semi-long platinum blonde hair, and a dress. TenTen's eyes widened at the description as that was the same general appearance as the girl she saw.

"I saw the same thing. Then I heard a weird voice and got stuck getting pulled into the TV." Naruto said. They had a bit of a chuckle as they had thought it was merely a dream.

"You must have been tired last night. You're always making up stupid pranks and getting into trouble so you would be tired." Sakura said at the fact.

"Yeah, but I have to admit that it sounds realistic. Especially how you got stuck because your TV was too small." TenTen said. She started thinking of something before turning to Sakura.

"Speaking of TVs I was thinking of getting a bigger TV. Well, my parents were thinking about it and I really want to see my samurai and kung-fu movies on the big screen." She added excitedly.

Sakura eventually led them to the electronics department and gestured to the various television sets.

"Holy crap that's big, and it's expensive." TenTen said looking at how big the set was and the large price tag.

"Well, people don't really shop for TVs here. In fact that's the reason we don't have any clerks here." Sakura said before poking the TV a bit. TenTen joined in for a small bit before they both stopped.

"Well, Naruto we just proved that you were just dreaming it. Now, what kind of TVs you have here that are cheap." TenTen said before being shone one of the TVs.

_'Hm, I wonder if it really was just a dream. It was too real to be a dream, especially since there wasn't any ramen serving Sakura-chan and Yuki-chan in just aprons'_ Naruto thought before putting his hand on the TV. It wasn't an exact repeat of last night as he didn't get forcefully 'pulled' into the TV, but it was a decent replication.

"Oh, what kind of TV..." Sakura started to say before staring with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

"What are you..." TenTen turned as she saw the same thing and stared at the fact that Naruto's hand was inside the TV.

"Does that set have some kind of special feature or something?"

"Hell no!" Sakura replied shocked at the fact that Naruto wasn't lying like she initially thought.

"Okay, how are you doing this?" She asked as she and TenTen walked right next to him.

"Is this some new jutsu? I heard of the Oiroke no Jutsu but nothing like this." TenTen said remembering one of his escapades involving becoming a girl.

"No, it's not a new jutsu 'ttebayo. Hm, I wonder..." Naruto said right before he put his body in the flatscreen TV, just enough to see inside.

"Wow, this place is really big and empty, and it's really spacious."

"What do you mean by that?" TenTen asked right before Sakura started to panic hearing voices nearby.

"Shit, customers are coming and we have a guy half stuck in a TV!" Sakura started running back and forth in a panic and accidentally knocked herself, TenTen, and Naruto into the TV.

**BREAK**

Naruto, Sakura, and TenTen fell right on to the floor after a decent drop.

"Are you two alright?" Naruto asked the girls as they nodded.

"I'm fine, but I landed on my ass." Sakura said rubbing her buttocks.

"I'm fine, but where are we?" TenTen asked still sitting down.

"Okay, now that I know everyone's fine. WOULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto said as TenTen got off of him giggling a bit.

"It's not funny, or do you want me to start using you're embarrassing nicknames?" Naruto said with a devious smirk.

"You wouldn't." TenTen replied before getting interrupted by Sakura.

"Um, can we please find a way home." She said interrupting the two and stopping them before they started arguing. They nodded and set off in a random direction looking for a possible exit.

**BREAK**

They walked through a very thick fog and found themselves somewhere that seemed like a town.

"Okay, this is just too weird." Sakura said getting creeped out.

"I know, but we don't know where this is. I mean are we still in Junes?" TenTen asked hoping that maybe Sakura knew something.

"This is definitely NOT Junes. Hell, I don't even think we're in Konoha anymore." Sakura said as they approached a door that was at the end of the hallway. They entered in to a grisly sight. A bedroom with blood splattered walls and many posters with the faces torn off.

"I really don't like this place." Naruto said as he trusted his intuition well, and the fact that it didn't 'smell' right to him also helped.

"I agree." TenTen said looking at the posters.

"Whoever lives here must really hate someone to have ripped of the faces of these posters." She continued looking around.

"Guys, I really want to go home now." Sakura said as the two stopped looking around and noticed her.

"We're trying to find an exit Sakura-chan."

"I know, but let's get out of here NOW." She replied to Naruto as he looked at her.

"What's wrong Sak-" Naruto started but stopped as he noticed what she was looking at. TenTen also saw and got pale at the sight.

"This is..."

"Not a good sign." Sakura finished TenTen's statement as all three saw a chair under a rope with a scarf tied to the rope.

"I'm with you two 'ttebayo, and the way the scarf is tied. It's like someone wanted to-"

"Please don't finish that sentence." Sakura said cutting him off as the three made their way out.

**BREAK**

The three made their way out and spotted a shadow of a figure in the fog. It looked like a bear suit walking towards them.

"Who are you? You shouldn't be here kuma." It asked as it made itself visible.

"Huh? Is this some sort of summon?" TenTen asked as she eyed the brightly colored bear.

"You have to get out of here before the shadows get here kuma." The strange bear said as TenTen grabbed it and shook it violently.

"THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO DO!" She yelled out as she shook it and suddenly stopped. All three tensed up feeling some sort of presence behind them.k

"THE SHADOWS ARE HERE, RUN KUMA!" The bear said as the three turned around to see black gelatinous masses seep through the walls and congeal into a strange pink zebra stripped monsters with masks on their backside. They ran and got some weapons ready in case they couldn't outrun them. They caught up with the strange bear suited person, only to be surrounded.

"This is bad. What are these things?" TenTen asked tossing a Katana to Naruto as she readied a Naginata. Sakura was really scared, but grabbed a couple of kunai and held them ready.

"They're shadows kuma." The brightly colored suit said and suddenly Naruto got a headache.

"I really want to go home now." Sakura said not feeling ready for actual combat.

**Now is the time. AWAKEN THE POWER THAT LIES WITHIN.**

Naruto heard and grabbed his head during the voice's call. He looked down and saw a strange card. A single word came into his head when he looked at it.

"Per-so-na." He said and then smashed the card. Blue flames were emitted from the card and surrounded him.

**"Thou art I. I am thou. I am Izanagi, the father of gods."**

A figure then appeared in a black and silver coat with combat boots. A helmet like headgear was upon his head revealing two golden eyes.

**ENDING 1**

**Glaciers of ideas importing**

**To my friends then exporting**

**To the next keeping it open**

**We want no closing**

**Even without doughs our  
thoughts can be dope and this mind train no one can stop**

**An act of thinking is terrible to stop**

**We just wanna change up not drop and my crew can rock it like uprock **

**Life is tedious if it ain't flowing**

**Copy and paste? Constant defaulting?**

**Put my courage to it, begin showing off**

**That's the way we wanna live keep going yeah**

**What was so much of transparency turned into bright expectation**

**My instinct tells me to going together  
(going together)**

**It's breathtaking moments in life**

**Addicted to it, mind's craving more and more**

**I'm believing you and I can do anything**

**We can change the world**

**Hey, sky's the limit we can spread wings**

**To roadless travel, together we go**

**BREAK**

A/N: This is definitely the longest chapter that I have ever written. I'm trying to see if this is better then the last time as I have no clue on how to continue with the FemNaru Persona fic.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs Pursuing my True Self or Sky's the Limit. Both songs are from Persona 4. Pursuing my True is from the game and Sky's the Limit is from Persona 4: The Animation. I hope you all enjoy and review which you prefer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Persona Experiment

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, Flashback indication, Timeskips_

**Jutsu or Skill**

"**Bijuu/Summon/other speaking"**

'_**Bijuu/summon thinking'**_

**INTRO**

**Glaciers of ideas importing**

**To my friends then exporting**

**To the next keeping it open**

**We want no closing**

**Even without doughs our  
thoughts can be dope and this mind train no one can stop**

**An act of thinking is terrible to stop**

**We just wanna change up not drop and my crew can rock it like uprock**

**Life is tedious if it ain't flowing**

**Copy and paste? Constant defaulting?**

**Put my courage to it, begin showing off**

**That's the way we wanna live keep going yeah**

**What was so much of transparency turned into bright expectation**

**My instinct tells me to going together  
(going together)**

**It's breathtaking moments in life**

**Addicted to it, mind's craving more and more**

**I'm believing you and I can do anything**

**We can change the world**

**Hey, sky's the limit we can spread wings**

**To roadless travel, together we go**

**BREAK**

**Chapter 2: Graduation and Sakura's Shadow**

Naruto summoned Izanagi and everyone was awed. The three shadows now focused on him as they attacked.

"**Cleave"** was the command that sliced one of the shadows in half. Two of them attacked and injured Izanagi. The unforeseen effect was that Naruto felt the bite as well.

"Ugh"

"Naruto!" TenTen cried out seeing her friend get injured. She and Sakura started blushing when he started taking off the orange winter jacket with his clan crest. Revealing well toned muscles and a black shirt with his clan crest on the back as well as the leaf insignia on the front. The jacket was picked up by TenTen as he readied his counter.

"**Zio**" Was the command that wiped out the last two shadows with two different strikes of lightening as Zio was used twice to destroy the last two shadows.

"Wow, that was cool sensei." The bear suit guy spoke out.

"Yeah, I may like Sasuke-kun, but you looked pretty cool out there." Sakura said thankful that that the shadows were gone.

"I didn't know you had that kind of power; no wonder the shadows were agitated. You still need to get out of here though."

"That's what we've been trying to do, and I'm not feeling so good." TenTen replied to what the bear said. Naruto wasn't feeling well either and Sakura was the worst off.

_'Is it because of the oppressive atmosphere or those shadows as the weirdo calls them. I could use a nap.'_ He thought to himself panting a bit. He never got tired during some of the academy exercises for some reason and kept going long after everyone else took a break.

"That's why I'm saying I'm letting you out." the bear said getting the three surprised looks as he tapped a foot on the ground a few times causing TVs to appear.

"Out you go."

"Hey! NO SHOVING." Sakura said as the three of them were tossed into the old school TVs.

**BREAK**

The three wound back in the electronics department of Junes. A chime started to play in the background.

"The evening sale on fresh produce has begun. We encourage all ages to take part of the sale. How about making the fresh produce Junes picked this morning as your side dish for tonights dinner." The voice on the PA said.

"Wow, it's that late already? I think we should go home." Sakura said as they started something caught Naruto's eye.

"That's the poster!" TenTen and Sakura looked at the poster Naruto pointed out. It was the enka singer Mizusu Hiiragi who had brought Nametane's affair with miss Yamano to light in the first place.

"You're right. Could that room have something to do with Yamano-san's death?" TenTen suggested to the others

"Look I don't want to think about that spooky place anymore. I just want to go home, take shower, and get some sleep." Sakura said. Everyone said their goodbyes and left.

**BREAK**

Naruto made it home feeling worse for wear. Dojima was there as well as Nanako. Dinner was already procured as three bentous from a convenience store were already there.

"Welcome home." Nanako said happy that her surrogate brother returned.

"Welcome back Naruto. You're not usually this late getting back, did something happen?" Dojima asked as Naruto took a seat.

"Nothing much ojiisan. I just lost track of time today." Naruto answered before everyone started eating. The news just started on the TV mentioning the bizarre death of television announcer Mayumi Yamano. It even had an interview with the person who found her corpse.

"How they'd find the kid? I swear the media's a bunch of vultures." Dojima said. The girl being interviewed was flustered, and oddly familiar. Naruto sneezed still feeling a little out. At least his head didn't feel like it would split open like earlier.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nana-chan. I probably need a good night's sleep 'ttebayo. So don't worry too much about me." Naruto answered Nanako's question and finished the meal and went to bed. He slept soundly that night.

**BREAK**

The next day Naruto woke up early. He went to the closet and saw the supplies for his next escapade. He foxily smiled as this would be his greatest prank yet. Maybe one for the history books. He sealed up the supplies in a scroll and left. Too bad for the Sandaime Hokage as he will be in another headache.

**BREAK**

"Hokage-sama!" said a random ninja as he rushed into the office. He was definitely distressed over something, but what Sarutobi guessed could be correct.

"What is it, and please tell me it's not another Naruto incident." The aged Kage said as he saw the man tensed.

_'So it is another Naruto incident'_ He thought to himself as the ninja explained that Naruto had graffitied the Kage Monument. Sarutobi had to admit that something was wrong with his forces when a 13 year old kid that's not a gennin could slip past security and dodge his pursuers after tagging a national monument.

**BREAK**

Naruto had fun getting people to chase him, but it ended when Iruka had caught him. Normally Dojima would catch him, but he was working on the Yamano case and couldn't be bothered with one of his nephew's pranks. Naruto was eventually tied up and brought to the academy as graduation was in two days.

"Since Naruto thinks that pranking people is more important then shinobi skills, we are going to have a review on the **henge no jutsu**. I want you all to line up in front of me and transform into something." Iruka said as he and his assistant, Mizuki, sat behind the teachers desk. Sasuke went up and transformed into Iruka. Sakura followed with the same thing. Naruto, however, got his hands in a seal and said

"**Oiroke no Jutsu**" after which he transformed into a buxom nude blonde girl with clouds covering the private areas.

"Unya, how do like my sexy jutus?" He said using a feminine sexy voice. Most of the boys, including Iruka, had massive nosebleeds from the sight. The girls, save one, were enraged. The one that wasn't was Sasuke as she was thinking

_'Don't laugh, you're an Uchiha and Uchiha's don't laugh. Hold on, why does Naruto-kun look so much better then me with that jutsu? Note to self, steal that jutsu and use it on him.'_ She kept a stoic persona of a brooding avenger successfully, but really wanted to laugh and then pummel the boys for having pervy thoughts.

The day continued and Naruto was confused. Konoha didn't get fog so often and today had the perfect cover to move around in. He relied on his naturally acute smelling and hearing to navigate the streets, but he still didn't why it was foggy recently. He subconsciously drifted back to that dream.

_"If you desire the 'truth'. Come and seek me out."_ It didn't change the fact that realness of the dream shook him a bit. He also noticed Sakura was a bit out of it today. He would ask her about it later.

**BREAK**

Naruto caught up with Sakura after school had ended.

"Hey Sakura-chan, is something wrong?" He asked hoping to get some answers and cheer her up.

"Hm, Nothing much baka. You shouldn't hang around me too much or people would start thinking we're dating or something and I really don't want Sasuke-kun to think I'm into dobe's." Sakura said before taking off. Naruto said as he lost the chance to cheer her up. Iruka caught up to get him to clean up the momument.

**BREAK**

_'What will it take to get her to like me?'_ Naruto thought as he was abnormally silent while he cleaned the monument. The various faces he graffitied were getting cleaned off as he wondered how to attract the girl he liked.

"You're not going anywhere until you clean ever single bit of paint off this monument Naruto." Iruka said. He sighed as he pondered why Naruto would do these things.

"Look, I just want to know why you did this. Do you even know who these people are?" Iruka asked as Naruto continued to clean the faces.

"Yeah, these are the strongest and most respected shinobi ever. Senjuu Hashirama created the village with mokuton and defeated the Kyuubi who was controlled by Uchiha Madara. Next to him is his brother Tobirama who had a powerful water affinity to use suiton anywhere. Jiji was the Nidaime Hokage's student and is known as the professor for his knowledge of jutsu, and then there's my hero the fourth who also defeated the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, Kurama, when it suddenly appeared." Naruto said repeating one of the lectures he sat threw. Iruka was somewhat surprised on two reasons. One was that Naruto knew something he skipped class on. The other was...

"The Kyuubi had a name?" He asked as Naruto continued to clean.

"Of course he has a name. Everyone born is given a name, and it's my middle name too." He answered with his usual foxy grin. Iruka never knew that tidbit.

"How about you finish cleaning and I treat you for a bowel of Ramen?" Iruka asked knowing his favorite food.

"ALRIGHT, NOW THAT'S MOTIVATION. I have to bring some back home." Naruto said as he continued to clean the monument.

**BREAK**

The Academy graduation final exam day had come. Naruto knew something was bothering Sakura and he had to ask. Sasuke kept her ears open hoping to find out something about Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, you've been off for days. Please tell me what's going on?" He asked full of concern. Ino too was concerned as she hadn't had the usual arguments over who would sit next to Sasuke.

"Um, alright, Saki-san's been missing work. We called her home and she hasn't been there. I'm worried that something might have happened." She said and Naruto understood. There had been one strange murder and he didn't want to make a promise or say something that wouldn't be true. Iruka came in and everyone started on the first part of the exams.

An hour passed and the written exams were pulled up. Everyone then had the physical part of the exams. Sakura managed to pass, as did the others. Naruto already knew that the physical portion would be important. He passed with ease as he had used his pranks as a training method. The main portion he was worried about was the ninjutsu portion as they seemed to be fixated on the **bunshin no jutsu**. They went by alphebetical order of last name. Students were called and came back. Many, including Sakura, came back with a headband to show that they have passed the test.

"Uzumaki Naruto" His name was called and he left for the jutsu testing room. He did get help from Dojima-san and Nanako, but the bunshin was his worst skill.

"Naruto, to pass you need to create at least two clones." Iruka said as Naruto winced a bit. He may have worked hard but it still didn't get him the results he wanted.

"**Bunshin no jutsu**" He called out with two puffs of smoke came two clones, but they looked pale, almost dead.

"I'm sorry Naruto you failed." Iruka said as Naruto hung his head down.

"I think you should change your mind Iruka. He did make two clones after all." Mizuki said. Naruto brightened up a bit as this was said, but he didn't quite trust Mizuki. Dojima told him plenty of times to be cautious of strangers. Especially if they seem too nice.

"I'm sorry but the rules say that this is required to be known. Naruto did make the required clones, but they wouldn't fool anyone. Try again next year." Naruto left thinking gloomily

_'This _was_ my last chance Iruka sensei.'_ He left for his seat. Sasuke was sad that her friend didn't pass.

_'I'll make a change later and talk to him. He trusts me more as Yukiko rather then Sasuke.'_ She thought while appearing to brood. Sakura also felt sad as she had been rescued a few days before from the shadows.

**BREAK**

Naruto sat on the swing dejected. He saw many of the families coming to greet their kids. All of them saying things like "congratulations" or "I knew you could do it". He also heard some of the others talk about him.

"I heard that_ he's_ the only one that didn't pass."

"I know, I still think _he's_ the one behind the death of Yamano-san. I can only think of what horrible things _he_ would if he passed. After all he is the..."

"Shh! Not here! We aren't supposed to talk about that." some of the village women said. Someone approached Naruto.

"It's not like Iruka failed you because he hates you or anything." Mizuki said as he stood near Naruto.

"I understand that." Naruto replied as he waited for what Mizuki wanted.

"I think he sees a lot of himself in you and wants you to be the best. In fact I know of a way that you could show him and promote yourself to genin no problem." He told Naruto. He then proceeded to tell Naruto of a 'hidden test' that would instantly promote him.

**BREAK**

_'Does Mizuki-teme really think I'm that stupid?'_ Naruto thought as he had rushed through with a scroll on his back. Mizuki told him if he could steal the forbidden scroll of seals and reached a location without getting caught then he would be promoted to gennin. What Mizuki didn't plan on was Naruto confirming the test with the Hokage and then staging it. Naruto knocked the Hokage out with his own** oiroke no jutsu**.

_'Still didn't think the old man would be **that** much of a pervert'_ Naruto thought as he remembered the plan. He learns **kage bunshin** and tricks Mizuki into an unguarded and overconfident state and bam. He catches a traitor and gets promoted to gennin.

"Naruto, what were you thinking! Why did you steal the forbidden scroll?" a familiar voice called. If there was one thing Naruto didn't think about it was Iruka showing up.

"Hey Iruka-sensei. I didn't think you'd show up so soon. I only had time to learn a single jutsu." Naruto said, but he was thinking something else.

_'Crap, I didn't think Iruka would show up. I just hope Dojima-ojiisan doesn't show up. The plan's already in trouble.'_ He thought to himself as Iruka looked him over. He saw that Naruto trained very hard to learn a single jutsu.

"I can see you've trained very hard, but that still doesn't explain why you stole the forbidden scroll." He said to his student still pondering why he did it.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about this secret exam. I steal the scroll and bring it here and I become a gennin if I can use a single technique from the scroll." Naruto said.

_'Good thing I made that deal with the old man, or gramps would never let me live it down. I still wish he didn't make me have that deal to become a shrine keeper.'_ Naruto thought as he smiled. Iruka was shocked to hear about this.

"Get down!" Iruka shielded Naruto as a giant shuriken embedded itself in the teacher's back.

"Thank you for getting the scroll Naruto. Now hand it to me." Mizuki said as he looked at Naruto maniacally.

"Don't listen to him Naruto! Mizuki tricked you to get the scroll for himself." Iruka called out to the blonde.

"Oh, and why do you care? After all _he_ is the very thing you despise." Mizuki said trying to get Naruto in a vulnerable and confused state. Iruka suddenly grew pale knowing what would come out next.

"Oh, and what's that?" Naruto asked boredly. It was confusing to say the least.

"Mizuki, don't say it!"

"That the Kyuubi no Kitsune wasn't killed, but was sealed into a newborn. YOU ARE THE KYUUBI REBORN, NOW DIE!" Mizuki said breaking the Sandaime's law but Naruto quickly moved out of the way. Iruka managed to dodge and Mizuki gained an epic fail for not getting Naruto to mistrust peopl.

"I already knew about the Kyuubi you traitor. **Tajuu, kage bunshin no jutsu.**" Naruto made a hand sign and created an unknown number of bunshins, but these weren't ordinary clones. No, these clones were completely solid.

"Know it's time to catch a traitor." The Naruto's said in unison before they pounced the traitorous former teacher. The multitude of shadow clones pummeled Mizuki until he fell unconscious. The ANBU eventually showed up and took him away. When Iruka asked, after the Sandaime gave Naruto a headband, about how he knew Naruto said

"I'm not stupid enough to trust someone like Mizuki-teme." Was what Naruto answered.

**BREAK**

Another few days had come and gone. Naruto was still thinking upon the mysterious murder cases. He had some fun dealing with Ebisu and Konohamaru, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad happened. Sakura come running up to him in distress and he knew something was wrong.

"Naruto, I need your help." She said.

**BREAK**

"Let me get this straight, you want to go back to that other world?" Naruto asked Sakura as she brought him back to Junes. TenTen had shown up as well.

_'Pure coincidence my ass'_ Sakura thought as TenTen was just snooping around for some ration supplies for future missions.

"Yes, I need to find out what happened. Some days ago Konishi-san was found dead and tied to a telephone pole much in the same way as Yamano." Sakura said as the two nodded.

"So you figure that maybe they die over there?" TenTen said as she was handed a rope.

"It's as good a theory as any. Naruto's the only one that can go in and this will act as a lifeline." Sakura said as she handed Naruto a golf club.

"Um, Sakura-chan, no offense but I don't play golf." Naruto said as he took the club in his hands.

"Gomen, but even though you have that Persona power it still doesn't hurt to have a weapon. It sucks that we can't use or carry weapons without a ninja license or an police identification." Naruto nodded at that knowing that they would be in serious trouble as laws forbid civilians from carrying major weapons unless licensed or in the police force.

"Wait, you both are going in there with just a golf club and a lifeline? ARE YOU INSANE! Leave it to real ninja or the police."

"Sumimasen, Ten-chan, but ojii and the others can't handle it." Naruto responded to TenTen's statement.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't seen that other world myself. Here we go." Sakura said as she and Naruto went into the television set.

**BREAK**

Naruto and Sakura wound up right back in the weird studio like place. Sakura still didn't have great memories from her first trip, but continued on anyway.

"You guys..." A familiar voice was heard and through the fog a bear suited guy came.

"You again?" Sakura asked towards the bear suited person.

"Alright, since you're hear and no one's forced you then that must mean you've been throwing people in hear GRR." The bear said pointing an accusing finger at the two. Naruto was confused and Sakura got angry.

"What do you mean 'throwing people in here'? We know jack about this place." Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan has a point, and you don't accuse people of doing whatever you're thinking of." Naruto said. This did bring a good question to both of them.

"You said people were being thrown in here correct?" Sakura asked.

"That's what I said grrowl, and I think it's you two. You came here and that's beary suspicious."

"You have proof of that 'cause you're the most suspicious thing here bear!" Sakura retorted to the bear's accusation.

"Eek! I-I-I'm just saying you might be the culprits." The bear said as he was being intimidated by Sakura.

"Someone's been throwing people in here and getting this world messed up. I just wanna live here peacefully. So if you're not the culprits then you have to find the real culprit or else."

"Or else what?" Sakura asked.

_'I'm not going to like where this is going am I?'_ Naruto thought as the bear got in a triumphant pose.

"I'm not gonna let you out." It said easily.

"Actually we don't need you anymore as we have a life line." Sakura said as she showed the rope only to realize it wasn't connected to the outside.

"It snapped."

"Tch, figures that this would happen. I'm stuck in another world with a bear and a prankster that's filled with monsters." Sakura said after Naruto's simple statement.

"I just wanna live here peacefully. Please find the culprit if you aren't" the bear said. Naruto managed to say something before Sakura decided to fight it out.

"Sure, we'll help you out." Naruto said. The bear's reaction was joyous jumping while Sakura had her head down in a slump.

"Not like we have much of a choice. Talk about having a kunai to your neck." Sakura said as she thought about her predicament. Naruto thought about what Igor said when he was in the velvet room.

_"Only those who are bound by a contract can enter in here. Perhaps such a future awaits you"_

_'Could this be what Igor meant?'_ Naruto thought to himself. He shook himself out of his thoughts as he recalled what the bear said.

"So, you're saying that people are getting thrown in here?" Naruto asked.

"That's what I said. Someone was in here, but their scent disappeared when the fog lifted. That's when the shadows get violent." the bear said shaking. This got Sakura's attention.

"Huh? The fog lifts here and those monsters get violent? People have been dying when the fog sets in in our world."

"Maybe there's a connection Sakura-chan." Naruto said as the bear stopped shaking to nod vigorously.

"U-huh, When the fog sets in on your world it lifts here. Don't ask my why though, but I can take you to were the last person was." the bear said as he motioned for the two to follow.

"Uh, not that we're ungrateful, but we don't even know your name 'ttebayo."

"I'm Kuma."

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage 'ttebayo." Naruto said.

"What's a Hokage?" Kuma asked as the two sweat dropped.

**BREAK**

Kuma lead the group to a different location. It was the residential shopping district.

"Ugh, I can't see with all this fog." Sakura said as she continued on with Naruto.

"Yeah, this is so strange. I'm also starting to feel a little sick. Ugh, my head hurts." Naruto said rubbing his nose trying to reduce the stress.

"Oh, I completely forgot to give you these, kuma." Kuma said as he handed the two each a pair of glasses. They tried them on and were amazed at what happened.

"Wow, it's like the fog isn't even here."

"Yeah Sakura chan and my head ache's getting better." Naruto replied to Sakura's statement. They took in the surroundings and noticed that they were in Konoha's shopping distract.

"Wow, don't come around here much, but why is Konoha here?" Naruto asked at no one in particular.

"How should I know? This is reality for the one who's here." Kuma answered.

"Reality for the one who's here?" Sakura asked somewhat unsure of what was meant. They continued looking around until they stepped inside a liquor store.

"This place is..." Sakura started as she recognized it as Konishi Liquors. One of the best Sake and liquor stores in Konoha.

"_I wish Junes would just go under"_ was heard as everyone looked for the speaker.

"_I know, it's harder to get customers now that a superstore started. Businesses just can't compete with a that._" Another voice said.

"_I heard that Konishi-san's daughter works there. The nerve._"

"What is this?" Sakura asked as she also worked at Junes part time.

"Why does everyone hate Junes 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked not really sure why anyone would hate a particular place.

"_Saki, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WORK THERE? Did you meet a boy? Is there something going on? You know what the neighbors are saying about you; so WHY DO YOU HAVE TO WORK THERE OF ALL PLACES?" _A man's voice was now heard who clearly was Saki's father. It was very unusual as the first time they came here nothing like this had happened. They moved closer to a table of sorts and saw a picture and some passes. The picture itself had everyone at Junes and the passes were for a spa in Konoha.

'_They're both ripped to shreds'_ Sakura thought as she took the very same passes that she had intended for her and Saki to use.

"_I never got the chance to tell her..."_ Saki's voice was heard, but Saki wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Saki-san" Sakura said in sorrow.

"_I never got the chance to tell Sakura that she was a real pain in the_ ass."

"N-nani?" Sakura was shocked to hear this.

"_I'm only friendly with her because she's the manager's daughter and she takes it so wrong. Kami, she's an ugly dip with a horrendous forehead and weird hair."_

"T-this can't be..."

"_Because of Junes everyone hates me and my families business isn't doing as well as it should be. It would be great if they just disappeared."_

"Is this how Saki-san saw me? Is this how she really felt about me?" Sakura said her voice growing small from all that was heard.

"Sakura-chan" Naruto said hurt that his crush was pained by this.

"**It's so sad, but the truth is _I'm_ the one who thinks everything's a pain in the ass.**" A voice that sounded much like Sakura's said as everyone turned around to see another Sakura. It was like Sakura in every way except for the fact that the doppleganger had a shadowy aura and golden eyes.

"T-there are TWO Sakuras Kumo." Kumo said as the other Sakura continued.

"**It was such a good excuse too, that senpai that you were so friendly with...**"

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Sakura demanded starting to get testy at the newcomer.

"**Fess up, You're just bored and wanted something to do. Something to prove yourself without caring. A world inside the TV now that's exciting. You wanted to check it out. Maybe if you catch the crook you could be a big hero and get the bastard you're crushing on.**" The copy said confusing some except Sakura.

"T-that's not it at all, and Sasuke-kun isn't a bastard." Sakura said starting as her voice started to waver.

"**Hah, yeah right. We both know that he's a bastard. The only reason you pursued him was just for recognition. Get the guy that has power and recognition and your miserable existence is proven. Hitting Naruto is just a means of releasing your poor pathetic self esteem on others.**" The copy said laughing manically.

"STOP IT! JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Sakura shouted out covering her ears in the process as tears started to form in her eyes.

"**Ha ha ha, I thought I was just spouting bullshit, or maybe I do know everything you're thinking.**" The copy said with an evil smirk looking at Sakura.

"S-S-STOP IT PLEASE! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU!" Sakura screamed out to the copy who laughed.

"**Why, I am you and you are me. There isn't anything about you I know.**"

"I'm not liking where this is going one bit 'ttebayo." Naruto said clutching the golf club Sakura gave him earlier tightly readying himself for a fight.

"I'M NOT YOU!" Sakura shouted out, but the evil copy only smirked.

"**Come on and say it again!**" The copy taunted. Sakura gritted her teeth and looked at the copy with rage in her eyes.

"YOU'RE NOT ME. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT YOU'RE ME!" Sakura shouted. What confused everyone was that the copy started chuckling. It then turned into a full blown evil laugh.

"**Mwhahaha, That's right. I'm not you anymore. I'M ME NOW!**" The copy was engulfed in a deep darkness before it blasted out in all directions. Sakura was barely conscious when Naruto got her out of the way of the blast. The only thought that went through her mind at the time was.

'_When did Naruto wear a fox tail and ears?'_ The copy was replaced by a monster with a mask that looked part slug and part women. Where the head of the slug was was where the body of a nude woman attached. It's large breasts covered only by a long scarf that the monster wore.

"**I am a shadow, the true self. I'll destroy EVERYTHING that bores me."** The shadow suddenly launched a large blast of wind that caught Naruto off guard. He was knocked down and in more pain then usual.

'_Damn, I got caught off guard. Maybe I should defend myself if I start feeling threatened.' _Naruto thought to himself as he struck with the golf club. It didn't seem to do much damage as Shadow Sakura struck back.

"Izanagi!" Naruto summoned the persona card and smashed it in his hand to cast **Zio**. The bolt of lightning struck the shadow causing it to fall down, well as best as a slug/woman monster could fall down, and followed it up with another strike from the golf club. The shadow got up and charged its strength with a **Power Charge**. Unlike the last time, Naruto was prepared and got into a defensive position with the makeshift weapon in front of him. Shadow Sakura then used another **Wind of Oblivion** to injure Naruto but failed. Naruto used **Zio** once more and the shadow exploded from the attack and returned to its original form.

Sakura woke up and looked at the copy.

"You're not me."

"That shadow came from you Sakura. A strong willed shadow draws others towards it and transforms." Kumo said with his odd insight into this other world.

"But-"

"It's okay Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he hugged her. Sakura blushed at the intimate contact of someone she didn't really know.

"We all have things like this inside us. It doesn't change who we are 'ttebayo." Naruto said as she relaxed.

"Damn, it hurts to face yourself." She said as she slowly got out of the embrace and looked at the shadow.

"I knew it wasn't lying when it said that. Sasuke, Naruto, and even why I came here, but I was so ashamed of myself that I refused to admit. You're me and I'm you. You're a part of me." She said looking at the shadow. It smiled with true happiness as it nodded. It was then engulfed in a blue light and transformed into something else. Sakura, gaining the courage to face her other self, received the persona Tsunade.

"I don't think there's anything else here to find, and I'm tired." Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and they left.

"I agree. Plus we left TenTen with the other half of the cut off lifeline." Naruto said causing Sakura to have a large anime sweatdrop from her head remembering the failed idea. They eventually returned to where they had entered in the first place.

"So, Kumo, how do we get out?" Naruto asked still holding Sakura's hand. She slipped it out when Kumo tapped his feet on the ground and caused some TVs to appear.

"This way, but you have to return to the same spot or I can't find you. Then you'd be DOOOMMEED." Kumo said as the two gennin went to the TVs.

"Um, do you think you could come by again kumo?" Kumo asked.

"Of course, we promised to come back and help. Naruto Kurama Uzumaki never goes back on his word 'ttebayo!" Naruto said. Sakura sighed before saying

"Yeah we'll come back. You did hold a kunai to our necks, but we'll come back. We still need to find out who the killer is. I think that maybe the people died because they were thrown in here until the fog clears here and their shadow kills them."

"That's the best theory we have at the moment Sakura-chan, and that means the killer is using this world as the murder weapon." Naruto said. They said their final goodbyes before stepping through.

**BREAK**

Naruto and Sakura just got back to the electronics department at Junes. A rope smacked Sakura good as soon as they stepped out.

"DO YOU TWO KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS?" TenTen said as soon as she threw the remaining rope.

"You guys suck!" She said before kicking them both in the crotch and leaving.

"C-critical hit to the nads." Naruto said as he was holding his crotch in pain.

"I don't have balls, but it still hurts like hell." Sakura said also in pain.

**BREAK**

After they recovered from TenTen's crotch shot, Naruto and Sakura walked for a bit before heading home.

"I guess we deserved it Sakura-chan. WE did worry her." Naruto said as they stooped by a bridge that they would return to many times in the future.

"I guess, but at least we know something. Um, Naruto?" Sakura said getting his attention.

"Y-yes Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked without really knowing what would happen next.

"I just want to say thanks, and that I'm sorry for my past bitchiness. I want to start over as friends, if that's okay with you?" As Sakura spoke Naruto saw the honesty in her eyes and tone.

"Sure Sakura-chan. I think we started off wrong anyway." Naruto said and saw her smile and while she smiled he thought he was in heaven for a moment looking at an angel. She held out her hand and he took and lightly shook it.

"Thanks partner. I can't do this without you!" She said as Naruto heard a voice in his head.

**THOU ART I**

**I AM THOU**

**THOU HAST ESTABLISHED A NEW BOND**

**IT BRINGS THEE CLOSER TO THE TRUTH**

**THOU SHALT HAVE GREAT BLESSINGS WHEN THOU CREATES A PERSONA OF THE MAGICIAN ARCANA**

****They eventually started on their way home before Sakura turned around and said

"I might take you up on that date sometime." She said happily before heading home. Naruto simply smiled as he made a true friend in his crush.

**ENDING**

**(Let go of yourself)  
No time to waste  
But make your pace  
(Free your mindset)  
It's okay to remove, copy, and paste  
I'm doing my way  
You do it your way  
Don't just follow the left, find the right way  
Stereotypes  
Too many hypes  
Having the fear is power to my soul  
Cuz I overcome them  
That's how I roll**

**Expose your thoughts  
Don't be afraid of making mistakes  
Rules prevailing in  
(Sometimes you can't just run away)  
That may be your greatest rival  
Believe in faith and your heart  
(You must face yourself sooner or later)  
Your true soul stop being  
In the shade come out, into the open sun**

**Beauty of the child of destiny  
Delightful days  
are rich with density of love  
Thorny path  
There's no easy way for real bliss  
So I keep on fighting for Beauty of destiny**

**The power of bonds is the real strength.**

**BREAK**

******A/N**: First off I want to apologize for taking so long to finish this. I got caught up in 'me' and didn't think about 'you' the readers. I also should put a persona compendium bit for you guys to know current stats and personas used or found. Also, I know Naruto is a wind chakra type, but Izanagi is initially an electric/raiton type. It won't affect Naruto badly in the long run.

**Persona information**

Izanagi  
Arcana: Fool  
Lv: 3  
Str: Elec  
Wk: Wind  
Nul: Dark/Death  
Skills: Cleave, Zio, Rakukaja  
Bio: One of the central deities of shinto mythology. Is considered the 'original kami' of shintoism and the father of many gods. He failed to retrieve his wife, Izanami, from Yomi, the land of the dead. Afterwards Izanami declared that she would kill 1000 humans each day and Izanagi declared that he would create 1500 each day.

Tsunade  
Lv: 3  
Arcana: Magician  
Str: Wind  
Wk: Elec  
Skills: Bash, Garu, Dia  
Bio: A popular character in plays of great ninja plays. She is described as the wife of Jiraiya the gallant. A master of medicine and slug magic. According to legend she fought alongside Jiraiya with her slug magic against the evil Orochimaru, a master of snake magic, in order to save the land.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Persona 4

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

_Written words, flashbacks, time skips_

**Skills or Jutsu**

"**Demon/Summon/Shadow speak"**

'_**Demon/summon thinking'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Persona series. I own a copy of Persona 4 the game, but do not own any moneymaking rights. Any characters that resemble persons living or dead are purely coincidental. I only write this for fun.**

**-BREAK-**

Naruto awoke inside the Velvet Room. Igor and Margaret were both there awaiting his arrival.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room. It seems our young guest has returned." Igor said as Naruto focused on the two.

"I'm back, and you said that 'only those who are bound by a contract may enter'. If I'm here then catching the crook is my 'contract' right?" Naruto asked as he eyed the two.

"Correct young guest, and now that you are here we will discuss the nature of your 'power', but before we delve any further, hold on to this." Igor said as a blue key materialized and landed right in front of Naruto. He pocketed the key without much hesitation as he had felt no ill intention. Even though he didn't feel any evil intent he still had many questions.

"The power that you used is called 'Persona' it is the manifestation of one's psyche as it reacts to external stimuli." Igor explained beating Naruto's question with an answer. While fairly knowledgeable, Naruto was still confused on Igor's explanation.

"You can think of it as a sort of mask that protects you from life's hardships, but your power is unique. You have the potential to create multiple personas and summon them as needed. The power of persona comes from channeling ones' inner strength which is strengthened through social links, your emotional ties with others." Igor explained most of the basics as easy to understand as possible. Margaret decided to speak a few seconds after Igor finished.

"In fact you have already created new bonds." She said as two cards floated down and vanished within the book. She opened the book and it had a picture of Naruto with Sakura and the phrase _The Fool: Investigation team_. She then flipped the page and it had a picture of Sakura smiling with the phrase _The Magician: Haruno Sakura_.

"These are the bonds of friendships you have made. Personas can be strengthened through battle, but battle alone will not quench your hearts desire." Margaret said after closing the book.

"When you achieve victory you may see the faces of possibilities before you, but do not be afraid. Reach out, and seize what you have earned. My spare time will soon be scarce, but please, come again of your accord." Igor said before complete darkness took over.

**-BREAK-**

A young boy was walking around Konoha on a rainy day. He had an umbrella and was hanging around the area near a lake. He the sniffled cries of a girl and saw a girl with black hair in a kimono. She was huddled over something as some other girls were getting close to physical harm.

"Why are you protecting that filthy vermin." Asked a purple haired girl. Naruto had seen her harassing a pink haired girl the same age and was going to step in when another blonde haired girl stepped in and stopped them.

"She's not vermin." The sobbing black-haired girl said softly.

"That's an evil pest like a roache or a rat. Mommy said that they be killed, and the people that like 'em should be ashamed because of themselves. You're an ugly vermin lover." The purple haired girl said with a cruel gleam.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Naruto shouted as he stepped in. All attention was on him as he stared at them harshly. He rushed at them and the others panicked. The purple-haired girl ran away as well. The sobbing black-haired girl stared at her hero as she slowly stood up. This revealed that the creature she was protecting was a little fox kit. The girl herself was cute for her age, and Naruto knew it.

"A-ano, why did you help me?" The girl asked shyly. It almost reminded him of another girl.

"Uncle and aunty always told me to be nice to others and to stand up to bullies. Bullies are scaredy-cats." The boy declared loudly. The girl slightly giggled at him.

"My name's Naruto. What's your name?"

"My name's Sa-I mean Yukiko. My name is Amagi Yukiko." Yukiko answered to Naruto's question.

The scene then shifted to a different place and time. A young boy with black hair was staring out in a lake. The scene got foggy as the dreams disappeared.

**-BREAK-**

Naruto woke up in his bed and saw a grey fox kit on his stomach stirring awake and looking at him. He then looked at an adult female fox looking right back at him with a coat of beautiful orange fur.

"Ohayo, Yoko-chan." He said to the fox and it greeted him. The fox had some other kits with her.

"There are two things I might never know. Why does Sasuke smell like Yukiko-chan, and who's the lucky fox that made you a mother." Naruto said as the vixen put her tail in front of her face and yiped.

**-INTRO-**

**Glaciers of ideas importing**

**To my friends then exporting**

**To the next keeping it open**

**We want no closing**

**Even without doughs our  
thoughts can be dope and this mind train no one can stop**

**An act of thinking is terrible to stop**

**We just wanna change up not drop and my crew can rock it like uprock**

**Life is tedious if it ain't flowing**

**Copy and paste? Constant defaulting?**

**Put my courage to it, begin showing off**

**That's the way we wanna live keep going yeah**

**What was so much of transparency turned into bright expectation**

**My instinct tells me to going together  
(going together)**

**It's breathtaking moments in life**

**Addicted to it, mind's craving more and more**

**I'm believing you and I can do anything**

**We can change the world**

**Hey, sky's the limit we can spread wings**

**To roadless travel, together we go**

**-BREAK-**

**Scent 3: Teamwork Trials and TenTen's Troubles**

It was a cloudy day in Konohagakure no Sato as Naruto walked through. He was proud of the fact that he was now a ninja, and today is the day that he would get assigned a team and instructor. It was odd to say the least for many as Naruto arrived early and took a seat next to Sasuke, who also arrived early.

_'Shimata, Naruto-kun's here already? I'm Uchiha Sasuke not Amagi Yukiko. I wish I wasn't born as an Uchiha'_ Sasuke sighed to herself keeping a stoic mask. People started to file in and take their seats, and suddenly a burst of platinum blonde shot in.

"I WIN!" Yamanaka Ino cried out. She was quite attractive for her age and showed it too. Her outfit mainly consisted of kunoichi sandels, fishnet mesh stockings, a purple skirt and top combination, an loop earring on her right ear, and her done in a bushy ponytail.

'_I wonder if Ino has some kitsune blood in her. I could almost swear her ponytail looks like a fox's tail.'_ Naruto thought as he looked at her.

"What are you talking about piggy?" Sakura said and took a seat right next to Naruto.

"Hold it forehead, I was here first so I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Ino exclaimed as many other fangirls started to fuss about. Sakura shook her head at this.

'_Was I really like this as well?_' She thought as she said.

"I wasn't racing you, and as for 'who's first' then that's Naruto as he was sitting there before either of us." Naruto, however, started to stare down Sasuke after the class had filled in. They all started talking while Naruto was staring at Sasuke with intesity.

_'What's so special about him? Better yet, why the hell does he smell like Yukiko-chan?'_ Naruto thought. Sasuke stared back with similar intensity, but her thoughts were completely different.

'_Why's he staring at me like that? Ooh, he's attractive when he's serious ACK! Bad Sasuke, you're supposed to think that he's merely a stepping stone. Uchiha no baka.'_ They practically had lightning coming out of their eyes, but suddenly someone wasn't paying attention and pushed Naruto from behind. Suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke were suddenly in a full kiss. The whole class went in shock, and Sakura took a picture with her cell phone.

"Sh-shounin ai." Sakura said as she took the picture with a slightly pervy look on her face. Naruto immediately started spitting out and going on a few things. Sasuke was still shocked.

'_M-my first kiss, and it's with Naruto.'_ She didn't notice the attempt to pummel Naruto, and Sakura putting a stop to it. Iruka walked in to an almost brawl with Naruto and Sakura ready to fight the female class.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!" Iruka said using his big-head no jutsu. Everyone quickly sat down and listened to Iruka's speech.

"You are all now shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato. You have passed all tests and can be proud of your accomplishments." Iruka began, but was interrupted by a purple haired girl.

"Iruka-sensei, why's that baka Naruto here? I heard he flunked miserably." The girl said confidently.

"Geez, Ami, you're blind if you can't see the hitai-ate."

"What was that you ugly forehead?" Ami retorted to Sakura's comment.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! Now, as for why Naruto's here, Mizuki purposely failed Naruto and attempted to use him to steal the forbidden scroll of seals, and Naruto asked to be bait. Mizuki was caught and tried for treason, but is being interrogated for information." Iruka answered before continuing.

"Now, as I was saying, you are currently gennin, the lowest of the low. You will be divided into three man squads led by a jounin instructor. Team 1..." Iruka said as he counted off the teams.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura..." during which Naruto cheered and Sakura gave him a high-five.

"...and Uchiha Sasuke." to everyone's surprise both of them deflated at the prospect of working with Sasuke.

"Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino with Jounin instructor Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10: Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino with jounin instructor Sarutobi Asuma. Now that you know your teammates you now have the time between now and when your instructors arrive to get to know each other." Iruka left the class and everyone was still curious as to the new relationship between Naruto and Sakura.

"Looks like we're on the same team partner." Sakura said as jounin instructors eventually came and collected thier team. It was already 1:00 pm when everyone was collected, everyone except team 7.

_1 Hour Later_

Hatake Kakashi still didn't show up. Sakura pondered on the reasons for his lateness, but didn't think too much about it.

"Ne, Naruto." She called out to the blonde who was getting bored.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" He asked. Sasuke wasn't paying that much attention. She was very tired with everything that was going on at the inn and her shinobi career.

"I tried sticking my hand into the TV and I managed to get my hand through. I think it's because I've got the same kind of power as you do, and maybe we can rescue the people when they're on the midnight channel." Sakura said as she regaled Naruto with some of last nights events.

"I tried that already Sakura-chan. It was right around then that I heard that 'Thou art I' voice in my head. The TV was too small, but I think we should just stick to the TV in Junes."

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea too. It would make sense that different TVs would go to different places, but everyone can watch the midnight channel. That sounds contradictory if you ask me." Sakura replied to Naruto's statement.

"And the mysteries keep piling up." Naruto said as he and Sakura pondered the mystery of the midnight channel.

_59 Minutes Later_

'_Where on earth is our instructor. I should of gotten my ninja duties done and be back at the inn._' Sasuke thought to herself as she watched Naruto set a trap.

"You know that a jounin wouldn't fall for an obvious trap." Sakura said as she looked at the simple eraser trap that Naruto set up. It was a simple trap that even a third grader could set up, but it was still a trap.

"He would if he wasn't taking us seriously. It's also punishment for being late. If this was a real mission or a police investigation then tardiness wouldn't be punished or tolerated." Naruto said quickly getting back in his seat and pretending to be innocent of anything. Then the door come open and there he was. Kakashi had gravity defying hair and his face was covered by a mask. His ninja headband was covering a single eye. He entered the room and was hit by the eraser. Naruto chuckled a bit at the instant prank gone well.

"Well, it looks like you're right Naruto-kun. He wasn't taking us seriously." Sakura said with a smile on her face at the fact that her new sensei was hit by a simple prank.

"Hmm, My first impression is that you three are a group of idiots. Now, why don't we head on to the roof ne?" Kakashi said as he poofed out of existence.

**-The Academy Roof-**

The three gennin made their way to the benches on top of the roof. Kakashi was eyeing all three as he had been given a preliminary report based on the academy instructors and almost immediately knew what he was getting, a fangirl, a broody avenger, and an idiotic prankster.

"Now, why don't we all introduce ourselves. Get to know each other a bit. Just let us know your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future."

"Why don't you start first. After all, between the three of us you're a stranger." Sakura suggested to Kakashi's statement. It was technically true since the three gennin did know each other in some way, shape or form.

"Hmm, alright. Likes and dislikes, I don't feel like talking about them. I have many hobbies, and my dreams aren't really of your concern." He said in a lazy manner getting the three to sweatdrop at the introduction.

'_All we really found out was his name_' The three thought in unison. They would've been pretty creeped out if they knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"Let's start with pinky, ne?" Sakura tick-marked at this.

"My NAME's Haruno Sakura. It sure as hell ain't pinky. I like studying, bike riding, and watching TV. I dislike pricks and bullies. My hobbies include hanging out with friends and working part-time at Junes. My dream for the future is to find a good husband, and solve a certain mystery." Sakura said easily enough.

'_Hm, either she's started to take being a kunoichi seriously or she's gotten over her crush. That or the file's been screwed up. There's also the possibility that she was faking, but that's highly doubtful._'

"Alright then, broody's up." Kakashi said as he thought while Naruto and Sakura snickered at the 'broody' comment.

'_Do I really look like I'm brooding that much?_'

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have a lot of likes, and I have many dislikes. I don't have any dreams, but an ambition. That ambition is to revive my clan and to kill a certain someone." Sasuke said to the group hoping it's what an Uchiha would sound like.

'_Was this really the guy I was chasing? Was he always so negative and messed up?_' Sakura thought after hearing the statement. After getting her persona she thought a lot about things, and she started listening more.

'_Woah, what happened to you to be like that?_' Naruto thought as he guessed and hoped that the guy wasn't him.

'_So, it's just like the files say. I should have guessed the massacre would affect him negatively._' Kakashi thought about the brooder. He then turned to Naruto.

"Alrighty blondie, you're up." He said and Naruto nodded.

"Hai, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes include foxes, Sakura-chan, Yukiko-chan, flowers, and Ramen. My dislikes include, jerks, fox-haters, and people who judge others before getting to know them. My hobbies include training, gardening, tasting different types of ramen, and taking care of the family pets. My dream is to become the Hokage." Naruto said with controlled ease.

'_This is different then what I originally expected. Then again he's been living with Kushina's kid half-brother._'

"Well, we got to know each other better, and I must say that each one of you is unique. Now to brief you on tomorrow's assignment." Kakashi said as he thought. He was going to enjoy this a bit.

"What's the assignment?" Sasuke asked as she would want to get it over with, or at least know when it starts.

"Well, it's something that only the four of us can do together. We're going to have a simple survival training exercise."

"Survival training? We already did that, and that's one of the few things I'm good at." Naruto said as he really did get excellent scores when Iruka held such training.

"Oh, but this isn't any ordinary training exercise. You see, we can't have just ANYONE become a shinobi. This exercise will be your final test."

"But, Kakashi-sensei, we already passed the final exams." Sakura exclaimed at that.

"True, but only nine of the twenty-seven graduates are allowed to become ninja. The other eighteen either return to the academy or drop out entirely." Kakashi said before chuckling to himself. This got the attention of the three gennin.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked cautiously. He certainly had no idea what's going to happen next.

"Oh, just imagining your faces when you here this next part. You see, the academy finals are merely there to weed out the completely hopeless from those with the potential to be capable shinobi. The real exam is administered by the jounin instructor, but here's the part you'll freak at. The true final exams has a sixty-six percent rate of failure." The three gulped at this news.

"Well, now that you know the odds, we'll meet tomorrow at training ground seven at seven a.m. Oh, don't eat breakfast tomorrow or else you'll puke." Kakashi said before disappearing.

"Let's head home Sakura-chan, Sasuke." Naruto said before the three of them departed.

**-Dojima Residence, Night-**

Naruto and Nanako were watching the news while after finishing dinner. Naruto became the official chef after learning a bit of cooking. The show itself was an interview at the Amagi inn. Yukiko was on the show. Most of the interview was somewhat intruding as the questions were no longer on the original topic.

"I must say you look sizzling in that kimono. You must get a lot of young male visitors." The reporter said, even though it was in the form of a question.

"N-no, not really." Yukiko said somewhat flustered. The interview finished and some of the show hosts exclaimed on how they might go to Konohagakure no Sato just to take a dip in the Amagi hotsprings. Nanako took a bit of a yawn while petting one of the fox kits that gathered at the table with their mother eating alongside Naruto and Nanako.

"Tou-san's late. I should get the dishes done." She said as she got up with the male fox kit jumping off.

"I'll help out too. I've got to make some bentos for my teammates tomorrow as well. Kakashi isn't taking us seriously so we won't take him seriously." Naruto said as the grey female kit jumped on the table and made her way to his head and rode like Akamaru might ride on Kiba at times. The bentos were made and dishes were washed and Naruto eventually went to bed after making sure Nanako was in bed as well.

**-Training Ground 7, Early Morning-**

Naruto arrived at the ground and saw three posts, and his teammates there. Sasuke seemed to look somewhat flustered for some reason and Sakura was just hanging around tired.

"Ohiyo gozaimasu, I brought breakfast." Naruto said showing the bentos. They certainly smelled good.

"I thought Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat breakfast? You wanna break the rule or something?" Sakura asked a little cautious on it. Sasuke was definitely curious on the suggestion of eating breakfast as well.

"If he told you to jump off the Hokage Monument without a bungee cord would you do it?" He said as all three took a moment to think on it.

"Besides, He's not taking us seriously. If he's not taking us seriously then we don't take him seriously either. I also never heard him say to not eat breakfast. I don't think we'll puke if we eat anything unless we have weak stomachs." Naruto said as he started eating. Sakura took a bit of a look before taking a bite. She then devoured it like a ravenous dog that hadn't eaten anything in a while. Sasuke was apprehensive, but ate as well and with the same gusto.

_Two Hours later_

It was almost ten am and Kakashi had been late again. At least Naruto and Sakura discussed the possibility of those that show up in the midnight channel die. Naruto was worried, but knew they had to keep their head in the assignment. Kakashi finally arrived.

"Yo"

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison. It was almost scary on how in synch they were.

"I had a black cat cross my path and had to go the long way around, and then I helped an old lady cross the street that turned out to be an enemy ninja that used a jutsu to send me to a strange dimension with the only means of escape is to use the same jutsu." Kakashi said lazily. Sasuke couldn't believe her ears on this. Neither did Naruto or Sakura.

"Tch, that's the biggest lie I've ever heard. Truth may be stranger then fiction, but a lie's a lie." Sakura said while Naruto just nodded.

"Hm, well how about we start." Kakashi said while pulling out two bells

"These are your objectives, whoever doesn't get one will be tied to a stump. Also, the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy."

'_That doesn't make sense. The academy divides the group into teams of three, and as far as I know there has never been a team of two._' Naruto thought when Kakashi explained that lethal force was allowed. The test was then started.

_After the Test_

Team 7 passed well with a strategy developed by Naruto involving Sakura sneaking past Kakashi to collect the bells while Sasuke and Naruto distracted Kakashi. They decided to celebrate and Sasuke was dragged against her will. They went to Ichiraku's as they started serving other foods outside of Ramen. TenTen just happened to arrive and ordered a beef bowel to celebrate.

"Finally a gennin Naruto, congratulations." TenTen said as she ate the beef with gusto. Naruto had a pork ramen today and Sakura had some Miso ramen. Sasuke had the same as Sakura.

"Yeah, that strategy was pretty good. It was prefect for an on the fly plan, but we wasted time digging Sasuke out." Sakura said taking a few slurps of noodle and broth.

"What I want to know is how did the dobe figure the test out." Sasuke said also getting some ramen in her.

"Oh, I remembered the stories about my parents form Uncle Dojima. Then I realized that Kakashi was more concerned on _how_ we got the bells instead of_ who_ got one. The bells were both the divider and the objective." Naruto said eating some more ramen.

"Oh, it's going to rain tonight, so Naruto we're checking _that _channel tonight." Sakura said. The ramen was finished and everyone left in good spirits.

**-Dojima Residence, Night-**

Naruto was looking at the TV. It was close to midnight, so the conditions for watching the Midnight Channel were met. The TV was off and it started to glow a bit and that's when he saw it. It was Yukiko in the kimono he saw in the interview. That worried him greatly and he decided to call for a bit.

**-Ichiraku's Eatery, Noon-**

Naruto, Sakura, and TenTen were eating at Ichiraku's, which had expanded into an actual restaurant after starting to serve some other specials.

"So the person you saw on the Midnight Channel was Yukiko, right?" asked TenTen eating a beef bowel as she questioned. Naruto nodded before he answered

"That's right, I'm positive about it. I saw Yukiko wear that kimono in the interview and she wears it sometimes when helping around the inn or on errands."

"Yukiko's that girl that was waiting for you at the gates right? If so then that's one girl that any guy would fall for. I wish I had that fair skin." Sakura said as they talked.

"If Yukiko's shown up then she might be inside the TV already."

"I'm really worried as I've been leaving voice mails on her phone. I think I have the number for the inn." Naruto replied to Sakura's suggestion as he quickly looked for the number for the Amagi Inn.

"How about we check up with Kuma before we get all bent out of shape." Sakura said just as Naruto got through. He said as he spoke

"Thank Kami-sama she's there. Hi, sorry to bother you Yuki-chan. Just checking up. Again? That's a bummer, but that's life. All right I'll talk to ya later 'ttebayo. Sayonara." Naruto hung up as the call went through.

"Well, she's not inside the TV right?"

"Yeah, it's just a big group that came in and she's really busy. It happens once or twice a year." Naruto answered TenTen's question.

"But let's keep an eye on the TV when the midnight channel does appear." Sakura said as they dispersed.

**-Dojima Residence, Night-**

Naruto kept an eye on the TV as it rained. It flickered on as it showed what seemed to be a low-budget TV show with a castle. Yukiko was there in a foreign style princess dress holding a microphone and wearing a tiara.

"Hello there viewers this is Sasuke Yukiko Uchiha off to find my prince charming." Some odd upbeat music played as it showed a title.

"Welcome to not a dream not a hoax princess Sasuke Yukiko hunt for her prince charming. I've got my lacy unmentionables stacked from top to bottom. Well, I'm off to catch myself a harem and the best of the lot will be all mine." She said as she emphasized her breasts and groin area before giggling and wandering off into the castle. Naruto was stunned after as she said SASUKE Yukiko UCHIHA. Of all the things Naruto could have said this was the phrase he chose

"I should have recorded that." It was around that time his cell phone rang since he swapped numbers with Sakura.

"Moshi moshi?"

" Naruto, did you see that?" Sakura said with a fairly high pitch.

"Hai, I did, and I'm not sure whether to be scared or shocked. She said SASUKE YUKIKO UCHIHA. If it's true that Sasuke is really Yukiko then"

"Don't finish that sentence please. If it is true then a lot of fangirls are going to be very upset, and I feel like taking a lot of showers." Sakura interrupted Naruto's sentence feeling slightly disturbed that all her time was wasted on chasing a girl.

"Alright, after team meeting we'll meet up at Junes." Naruto said before hanging up as he needed some sleep.

**-Junes Food Court, Afternoon-**

The team meeting was very short since Sasuke didn't show up, and that got Naruto worried. They checked his house and he wasn't there, and Yukiko wasn't picking up her cell phone. Naruto was sitting around while waiting for Sakura. She then showed up with something behind her back.

"Yo Naruto. I needed to stop by home and get these." She said as she pulled her hands from behind her back and showed two weapons.

"I know we have our personas, but it'll be safer to go in with some weapons, just in case. So, which do you like?" She asked. The weapons didn't look like much, but he knew that some weapons maybe better then no weapons.

"The katana, I've had kenjutsu training before." Naruto answered getting Sakura excited.

"Well then you have a good eye my friend. This is a Junes exclusive, but the blade's fake." Sakura saw that the smile he gave was forced and that worry was in his eyes, and that's when she got an idea.

"Oh, Maybe I could use both of them like this or that." She said as she swung them around randomly in odd manners, and the unfortunate circumstances would have a cop come up and see them.

"Two suspicious persons, one armed with multiple weapons. Requesting backup." He said into the radio as he came closer.

"Hey you! Drop the weapons and come with me!" The cop said and Sakura instantly panicked and shook the weapons in front.

"H-huh, we're not doing anything wrong. We're just two friends that like swords." She said in a panicked state. The cop got frightened as the weapons were being shook.

"A-a-are you resisting arrest!" The cop exclaimed as other officers appeared on the scene. This eventually took the two to the station.

**-BREAK-**

Ryotaro Dojima, along with Naruto and Sakura, walked through the police station.

"I didn't think that either of you two would pull a stunt like this. It's a good thing you both had your ninja licenses on you at the time or it could have been worse." He said looking towards the two of them.

"I'm really sorry Dojima-san. I shouldn't have started swinging the swords in public."

"It's more my fault Uncle. I should have stopped her from swinging them around in the first place." Naruto said to defend Sakura. Even though they both admitted to being guilty, ninja were allowed weapons in town, but they were still confiscated.

"You two should know better. We're being really sensitive bout these things. I can trust you two to return to your ninja duties correct?" Dojima asked as they nodded without hesitation.

"Good, I can leave you two off here." He said as TenTen came in and found them.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over for you two! Konnichiwa, Dojima-san." She said.

"Konnichiwa, TenTen-san." He replied before turning back to Naruto and Sakura.

"I can leave you two here. Naruto knows the way out, and I've got to get back to work." He said before turning off to leave. Naruto lead them through the station as he had memorized the place by heart as TenTen spoke.

"I was trying to find you guys. My team and I just got a missing persons mission to find Yukiko-san. It appears she went missing and the staff are very worried."

"We saw her on the Midnight Channel and were going to investigate. We had weapons, but they got confiscated." Sakura said as they approached the entrance only to be stopped by Adachi.

"Hey, I heard you talking about a missing person, right? If it's a missing person case shouldn't it have been reported to the police instead of being assigned as a ninja mission?" He questioned holding them up. He had pulled out a notebook and started writing stuff down while talking.

"It isn't any concern of yours to interfere with ninja affairs unless it violates the safety of the village, and a single missing persons case doesn't count as a threat to the security of the village." TenTen said as she didn't like people holding up her mission.

"True, but there is reason to suspect that Yukiko may have been involved with the murder of Yamano Mayumi. You're her friend right? So, has she said anything about leaving town or running away?" He asked Naruto getting a cold look in his eyes.

"Are you accusing her of something?" He asked coldly. It was cold enough to intimidate both girls as he NEVER spoke so coldly before, but Adachi was oblivious to the coldness.

"Well, it seems that Yamano-san had some harsh words for the service that was provided for her. It seems that Yukiko's grandmother was on the receiving in and hospitalized for a time. Yukiko-san was placed in charge as the Amagi heiress. So I bel-"

"YUKIKO-CHAN ISN'T LIKE THAT TEME!" That surprised a lot of people as you don't just call an officer a bastard unless unlawfully provoked.

"Yukiko-chan is innocent of this, and if you think that she's guilty then you're barking up the wrong tree 'ttebayo." He said before getting the girls and taking off as the other officers started to gather. They almost made way to arrest them, but backed off when Dojima-san made an appearance and got the story.

**-Inside the TV world-**

They skipped on weapons as Naruto was extremely worried. They came and saw Kuma thinking about something.

"Yo, Kuma, what are your doing?" Sakura asked as she looked over at the bear.

"I've been delibearating a lot of stuff since you guys left." He answered somewhat sadly.

"Don't think about it too much. I've seen the inside of your head and it is pretty empty." Sakura said while Naruto nodded as sometime before they went home Sakura pulled off the head and it revealed that the suit was empty. TenTen was throughly confused through the entire proceeding.

"Kuma-san, someone was thrown in here recently weren't they?" Naruto asked with a small bit of hope that she wasn't in there.

"Wow sensei, you seem to have a better nose then I do." Kuma responded.

"Well, I need to find her to complete the mission, and these two are assisting me." TenTen said as she got Kuma to track.

**-Yukiko's Castle-**

"Yep, this is the place, and I don't even understand why Yukiko was saying things like 'Scoring a hot stud'." Naruto said as he advanced towards the castle.

"Sensei, what's a 'stud'?" Kuma asked. Naruto shook his head and entered alongside Sakura and TenTen. TenTen took off almost immediately.

"Wait, come back here TenTen! Dammit, why won't she listen?" Sakura said as they advanced through the first floor of the castle. They encountered some Lying Hablerie shadows, which looked like sphered zebras with large mouths, and a new shadow that looked like a fish made of a scroll. Both weren't strong as they made their way to the second floor.

"Naruto said my name is pretty. I hate my name, Sasuke. Named after a man though I'm a girl. Naruto-kun likes me as 'Yukiko', but not as 'Sasuke'. He also said that red looks good on me. He's always watching out for me, but that's how kind he is. Without him, I have no reason to live my worthless life." The voice of Sasuke Yukiko Uchiha said. TenTen was the first and heard all of this happen. TenTen bowed her head at this speech.

"Yukiko..."

"**'Naruto is so kind'. That's true, but who cares.**" called out another voice. TenTen snapped her head up to see another her.

"**Naruto-kun is so attractive for a younger man, but we couldn't get his attention. Not anyone's attention, Neji's or Naruto's.**" The shadow said getting her attention.

"Who are you?" TenTen asked her copy hoping it was just someone trying to pull a horrible prank instead.

"**Why, I'm TenTen.**"

"But I'm TenTen." TenTen replied as the shadow started giggling.

**"I am also TenTen. There isn't anything about you, about us, that I don't know."** TenTen started to back away as the door opened revealing Sakura, Kuma, and Naruto in the lead.

"There are two TenTens, kuma." Kuma said as the shadow smiled.

"**Yukiko's so fair skinned and beautiful. She's the girl all the boys drool over. Naruto even prefers that pink haired bitch that's been chasing another girl after all. I can't win as a lover, let alone as a person, but Yukiko can't do anything without Naruto. That's what gives me such a charge to tame such a fine fox and give those upstarts kunoichi wannabes their just desserts.**" TenTen paled at the shadows' words.

"That's not how I feel at all. THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOU'RE ME!" She yelled and the shadow started to fill with crimson and black. It transformed into a hooded dominatrix with being held up by two girls.

"**I am a shadow, the true self.**" It stated as it looked to the combatants.

"Let's go Izanagi 'ttebayo!" Naruto crushed the Fool Arcana card and summoned his persona.

"Let's rumble, Tsunade!" Sakura flipped while smashing her Magician Arcana card. TenTen was on her knees as the battle started.

"**Garu**" Sakura called out as an whirlwind of emerald sliced the shadow. It shook with rage as it readied to attack with a whip, and attempted to strike TenTen. Sakura managed to get TenTen out of the way.

"** Don't get in my way!**" The shadow said as it missed. It attempted to strike with it's long bladed hair, but was stopped Naruto's persona. The hair was sliced by the bladed spear.

"**I see, so you're going to protect the 'real' me?** **Then you're going to pay the price!**" The shadow TenTen said as she attacked again. The first wave was stopped by Izanagi, but a second wave had come. Sakura's persona guarded Izanagi, but both persona and summoner were pushed back by the force.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out as Sakura's persona was grabbed by the hair. Shadow TenTen laughed as she squeezed Sakura's persona, Sakura also felt the pain. TenTen herself clutched her chest as she supported herself barely. Her shadow took notice of this.

"**Oh, are you still here? Just die already! I'll make sure to take good care of Naruto and Yukiko. Naruto will make an excellent slave, and Yukiko will be treated well as a footstool!**"

"A stool?" TenTen asked her shadow after it spoke.

"**Actually I'm the one who can't do anything on my own, but Naruto depended on me. Yukiko, and Sakura, took him away from me. I'll get him back, and that's why he's my friend.**" It said as TenTen hated what was being said.

"I don't..."

"TenTen don't let her trick you!" Sakura said while Naruto was busy trying not to get caught in the bladed hair.

"**Who said I was tricking her? These ARE my true colors. Now SILENCE!**" This time Sakura's neck was being squeezed. This time the shadow whipped the ground and everything went dark.

TenTen was surrounded by masks of herself all speaking negative things about herself. Also, things about other people.

"Are they..."

"**Yes, these masks represent how you truly feel, jealous and envious.**" The shadow said as TenTen heard all the things being said.

"No, no, NOOOO!" She screamed, and continued to hear. She started to fade as she spoke

"These are my true colors. How horrible..." TenTen almost faded completely as she heard the younger kunoichi say.

"Who cares if they are?" She then heard the voice of a very familiar blonde.

"You're still my friend, aren't you?" TenTen started remembering all the times during the academy and some of her younger years when she first saw Naruto befriending Yukiko.

"They're right. You're right, Naruto-kun!" She said as she came back into existence.

"You're the 'inner me' that I've been pretending never existed. I've been ashamed of that side of myself and couldn't face it, but you're still me right?" TenTen said as she got up.

"TenTen" Sakura said as she was still squeezed by the hair, but it slackened. The shadow started to become static like as it spoke.

"**Cut the crap! Are you seriously going to acknowledge my 'existence' and accept me?**" It then attacked TenTen, but was blocked by Izanagi. Naruto was thrown to across the room from the hit.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"D-damn you!" The girls said as the shadow renewed it's assault on Sakura's neck.

"**I'm going to tear you to pieces!"** It said as Naruto got up.

'_Izanagi just isn't enough. Wait, Igor said I could summon multiple personas. Maybe...' _

"Change!" Naruto called out as Izanagi disappeared into a blue light, revealing a Magician Arcana card.

"Jack O'lantern." Naruto called out and a new persona appeared. This persona was a pumpkin with a carved smiling face and two glowing orbs in it's hollow eyes. It wore a cloak and pointed hat while one of its gloved hands held a lantern with a flame. It used a skill called **agi** to burn away the hair that was choking Sakura and her persona.

"That's not fair! How come Naruto-kun gets two personas?" Sakura said as she got free. Naruto kept getting Jack O'lantern to use **agi** to burn the shadow TenTen, and Sakura used **garu** to attack the shadow together. It dissipated and returned to its original form, but it was glowing blue.

"You're me." TenTen said as the the shadow smiled and transformed into a beautiful armored warrior woman with a dual naginata. For TenTen had gained the facade to face life's hardships, and gained the persona Tomoe. She then collapsed into Naruto's arms and snuggled into them a bit.

"Let's go back Naruto-kun. Yukiko's safe until the fog lifts here, and it's been sunny in our world."

"Yeah, we'll fall back for now, and return with greater force. Kuma-san, do you think you can get some glasses ready for TenTen?"Naruto agreed to Sakura's request.

"They'll bear ready when you get back sensei." Kuma said as they took TenTen home. The next day will be different as they will rescue Yukiko.

**-Ending-**

**(Let go of yourself)  
No time to waste  
But make your pace  
(Free your mindset)  
It's okay to remove, copy, and paste  
I'm doing my way  
You do it your way  
Don't just follow the left, find the right way  
Stereotypes  
Too many hypes  
Having the fear is power to my soul  
Cuz I overcome them  
That's how I roll**

**Expose your thoughts  
Don't be afraid of making mistakes  
Rules prevailing in  
(Sometimes you can't just run away)  
That may be your greatest rival  
Believe in faith and your heart  
(You must face yourself sooner or later)  
Your true soul stop being  
In the shade come out, into the open sun**

**Beauty of the child of destiny  
Delightful days  
are rich with density of love  
Thorny path  
There's no easy way for real bliss  
So I keep on fighting for Beauty of destiny**

**The power of bonds is the real strength.**

**-BREAK-**

**A/N:** I finally finished chapter three. I'm sorry that I didn't get out sooner fans. I got caught in working with other authors that are willing to try some of my ideas, and watching a walkthrough for Resident Evil 2. I just want to say thanks for your continued support and patience. This is the LAST chapter for it to be counted as an experiment. If the reviews are positive then this will become my main persona story.


	4. NOTICE!

**NOTICE:**

**To everyone that has read and enjoyed the Naruto Persona Experiment, I thank you. I apologize for not updating it, but I feel that I can't finish it without help. Fortunately, it is not destroyed. I have decided to go back and re-write the story from scratch with help from Shadowlight0982. The renewed story will be on both our profiles. I apologize for this inconvenience. Part of this is that there are some reviews that in hindsight, I have to agree with, and that there are other characters that are better suited for particular roles. I hope that you enjoy the re-written work as much as you have enjoyed the original. When the re-written first chapter is available, I will delete both my first attempt and the experiment and upload the re-written work as a new story.**

**-Sincerely, Wolfpackersson09.**


End file.
